Lasting the Ages
by CamelotTypeGirl126
Summary: When Arthur has to go in search of a woman of his past, it brings Gwen and Arthur to reminiscing about the years that brought them together, how they were forced to keep their love a secret, and the story of their lasting love.
1. A Visitor

**Disclaimer: I own only my obsession. Oh! And one character: Gwen and Arthur's daughter Lilly Pendragon.**

**Show:** Merlin

**Characters:** Arthur, Gwen, Lilly, Merlin, and a bit of Morgana.

**Summary: **When Arthur has to go in search of a woman of his past, it brings Gwen and Arthur to reminiscing about the years that brought them together, how they were forced to keep their love a secret, and the story of their lasting love.

**Author's Notes:** Okay so this is my first Gwen and Arthur Fan Fiction, so constructive criticism is welcomed! Anyways, I don't know how realistic this is, so just enjoy I guess!

**Chapter 1: A Visitor**

Guinevere let her hand follow the newest curve of her belly and watched inaudibly as Arthur sat playing with their four year old daughter, Lilly. Gwen studied her daughter as she had done many times before. Her eyes were a pale blue and her hair was the color of corn silk, just as Arthur's, and Uther's now that Gwen thought of it. Lily looked just like her father, who resembled his own father. She thought her daughter lucky to look like Arthur with her cute little smile and the pouty look that settled over her features when there was no time for play. It was the same look that Arthur had gotten quite a few times over the last seven years of their lives.

"Daddy," Lilly exclaimed happily. "Look It's Uncle Merlin!"

Guinevere smiled at the thought of her old friend approaching the castle to visit them; it had been awhile since they had seen him. During the last nine months Merlin had been off "Fulfilling his destiny" he often said. It was good to have him home where he belonged. The memory that she and Merlin had once been servants to the two most privileged people in the country and still managed to have time to form a lasting friendship made her giggle slightly.

"Yes it is," Yelled Arthur mimicking his beloved daughter. Turning to Gwen he added, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," She answered waving her hand in the air beside her head, attempting to drop the subject.

Arthur stood up, and walked over to his wife of five years. Gingerly he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. As he began to straighten up, he lingered long enough to whisper in her ear, "Tell me later?"

She smiled and gave him her word just as Lilly shrieked, "Uncle Merlin!"

"Hello sweetheart," Merlin said sweeping the little girl off her feet. "How are you today Beautiful?"

"I'm good! How are you?" Lilly answered conversationally. Gwen smiled and attempted to stand up without the help of anyone. Arthur noticed, and placed his hand on her shoulder, a gesture telling her without words to stay seated and not waste energy.

"To what do we owe this fine visit?" Questioned Arthur scanning Merlin from head to toe.

"Well, I see you haven't lightened up a bit Sire," Merlin answered sarcastically. "I came to see your beautiful daughter and wife. How are you Guinevere?"

Arthur smiled and laughed, "You haven't changed one bit. You are still as lanky and clumsy as ever Merlin."

Arthur was right, Guinevere thought to just herself. Not so much about the clumsy part that she could see, but he looked very much the same as he did the last time she saw him. His hair was still black as a raven, and his eyes were still wide and curious about everything. He was still tall, actually more like huge, and he still towered over Gwen and a lot of the castle guards.

"I just came to ask if Gias is still…." He let the question hang in the air as if he was afraid of finishing the thought.

"Nothing could ever kill that man, you know that as well as I do, Merlin," Arthur answered. At the answer of his question, Merlin was able to breathe easier and his eyes lit up like the stars in the nighttime sky.

"I'd best be visiting him then. I mean, I better make sure that he still has a room available for me. Oh and Gwen, Pregnant is a good look for you." He smiled widely and chortled at the way Gwen had swelled up like a bit of a balloon.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur intercepted on behalf of his wife. "She looks cute."

"Shutting up Sire," Merlin answered laughing and setting Lilly back down on the floor and moved toward the door to the hall. He wanted to head to Gias' chambers and make sure that his room was still available.

As soon as he disappeared Gwen burst into a fit of giggles, gaining a few curious glances from Arthur. "What on Earth is so funny today?" He asked stepping over and kissing Gwen gently.

"I was just thinking back to when I first met Merlin, and how we were servants to you and Morgana. You treated Merlin like a slave, that is until you guys became friends. And don't you deny it Arthur Pendragon, I know that you became friends."

"I suppose you are right, but then again. I managed to fall in love with another servant, right under my father's nose too. He still doesn't approve of you, but he doesn't approve of much these days," Arthur answered easily. He trailed his hand down the curve of Gwen's stomach, and he could've sworn he felt the baby's feet press up against his hand.

Lilly stood up and watched her dad kiss her mom gently. "Ew! Cooties, Daddy. That's gross!"

Gwen and Arthur merely laughed at their daughter's appalled facial expression. She looked as though someone had just been cut open and was bleeding out in front of her eyes, yet a smile tugged at the corners of her rosy mouth.

"I'm going to go see Gias and have him check up on you okay?" Arthur said to Gwen softly.

"I don't need a checkup Arthur, I had one not too long ago," Gwen protested as he began to pull away from her.

"I'll send Elena in to give you your lunch. Okay?" He said as he departed.

Gwen sighed and let herself sink back into a not so distant memory.

"_Guinevere of Camelot, Do you take Arthur Pendragon to hold and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death parts you both and you lie in Earth's cleansing Embrace?"_

_Gwen was standing at the alter in front of all the people in the fair city, and her heart was hammering in her chest. Standing across from her was the only man she loved in the entire world. "I do," she managed to answer quietly but surely. _

_She looked into Arthur's blue eyes as he was asked the same question. She was sure that he could hear her heart in her chest, and feel her nerves on her hands that he now held. His voice was a lot stronger than hers when he answered, "I do."_

"_With all the power of myself, I now pronounce you man and wife, King and Queen, and friends of eternity. Arthur, King of Camelot, Son of Uther and Igraine Pendragon, You may now kiss your bride."_

_Though Gwen had felt the silk of Arthur's kiss before, this kiss was the one that would rewrite history. This kiss was the kiss that blew all others off the map, and started this couple's forever after. _

**Okay so I know it's not much, and I know it's not very good and doesn't really have a plot line yet, but it's the first fan fiction I've done and I'm kind of proud of it! More is coming though. I promise! Anyway, enjoy the rest. R&R Please! Here come's chapter 2!**


	2. Lies of Love

**Okay Guys! Here is Chapter Two! To those that have read this far I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Anyways! Here you go**_**!**_

**Chapter 2: Lies of Love**

The next day began with the same routine as the last, and the hundreds before that. Arthur kissed Guinevere gently before climbing out of bed to get ready for the day. He stroked his hand over her hair and whispered his hello's in her ear. Gwen sighed and sat up watching him prepare his armor.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly.

"I did not mean to wake you up my sweet flower. Rest your head and go back to sleep." Arthur answered stepping over to her and kissing her yet again.

"You didn't answer my question, Arthur. Where are you going?" She asked again.

"Don't trouble yourself Guinevere. I'm going with Merlin for a ride." He answered.

"Do you think that little of me Arthur? You don't need armor for a casual ride. Where are you going, or would you rather lie to me again?" Gwen asked quietly.

Arthur sighed, "I didn't want to alarm you Gwen, But It seems that one of the merchants saw Morgana last night. I don't know what she's doing here. Merlin and I are going to go see what's going on, and to see if she's already moved on, and if she has, we will need to find her."

"Morgana? That's great!" Gwen answered not fully understanding Arthur's predicament.

"No, Gwen. It's not great. Considering she committed treason, I need to find out what's going on."

"Arthur this is the same girl that was your father's ward. She was practically your sister, you cannot mean to arrest that girl. She stuck with you for a long time. You've known each other most of your lives. You can't just throw that away Arthur."

Gwen's words brought a memory flooding back through Arthur's brain. It didn't take long for Arthur to be completely immersed in the memory.

"_Arthur!" Morgana cried, "You mustn't go!" _

"_Morgana, I must. I can't let this, this beast get away with tormenting our people. I'll be back tomorrow for the feast. I promise you." _

_Her eyes welled with tears as she stared into his. _

"_Arthur, Please be careful. I can't lose you like I lost my father." _

"Gwen, It is my duty as the King to protect our people. I can't let her slide, I'm sorry."

"Arthur, I understand it's your duty, but at one time she was your friend. You can't forget that, nor the time that you two spent together. You will become just like your father if you let your power over rule your friendship with people."

"Don't you think I know that? I don't want to be like my father, but I don't want to endanger all that matters to me. I don't want to risk you, or Lilly or even Merlin."

Gwen stood up, and crossed the room to Arthur. She put her hand on his face and allowed his hand to curl around her growing waist. "Arthur, you don't need to worry about me. You are the one always saying that I have the heart of a warrior. Talk to Morgana, see what she needs, and then make your decision. Okay?"

"I promise," Arthur said. "I'll be back later this evening tell you if I will be searching further for her."

"You better. And Arthur?" She said as he raised her hand to his lips and began slowly to depart. "Please be careful."

"Count on it."

As he strode out the door, armor already on and fastened, it brought Gwen back to a place she didn't care much to remember. It was a time when Camelot was no longer the fair city that Gwen had lived and worked in most of her life. It was a time when there was no heat left in the sun, no happiness left in the clouds or blue sky. It was the time that Gwen had thought she'd lost Arthur for good.

"_Arthur," Gwen said sitting on the side of the bed where the fallen Prince now lay. "I know you'll survive, because one day I know you'll make a great king. You aren't as bad as people make you out to be once you scratch your surface. Underneath I know you are kind, just, and loving, just as any king before you has been. Don't abandon all of us now Arthur. Not when you've worked so hard to prove yourself." Tears pooled in Guinevere's eyes as she looked down at him. His eyes were shut, and his skin was a feverish pale ivory instead of its normal tanned tint. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his cheeks were hot and red. _

_Gwen lifted his hand to her lips and retreated as the tears began to fall. She knew both Merlin and Gias had gone in a search of a healing remedy that would work to revive their future king, yet still she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wouldn't be quite right. Arthur had to be okay-didn't he? Uther couldn't go on without him- Couldn't he? _

_Gwen hurried along the corridor to Morgana's chambers to attend to her Lady. Gwen entered only to see Morgana sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. _

"_My Lady?" Gwen questioned, hoping her voice sounded stronger than she felt. _

"_Guinevere," Morgana answered looking up, "How is Arthur?"_

_Gwen unsure of how to answer sauntered across the room to Morgana. She stroked her hands down Morgana's hair in a gesture of friendship and then sat down beside her. Morgana began to cry again, this time her shoulders shook with the force of the sobs erupting from her body. "I c-can't bel-believe that- that he's n-n-not going t-t-to m-m-make it-t-t," she cried out._

"_My lady," Gwen said forcing the tears that were returning to the surface back down inside of her. "Gias and Merlin will be back soon with a remedy to bring him back. He's going to be okay. I'm just sure of it." Gwen knew it was a lie that she was sure of it, but the idea seemed to calm Morgana down. _

_It was the next day that Merlin came back. It seemed hopeless, because the remedy had not been found. It seemed as though Arthur would die. _

"_I'm sorry Guinevere," Merlin said. "We found nothing. Gias is back in our chambers trying to find an elixir that will cure him." _

"_You tried Merlin," She answered not really wanting to face the inevitable truth. "I'm sure that's all anyone can ask of you. I guess I'll go tell Morgana, and go say my goodbye's."_

"_Just to be safe," Merlin agreed. "Who knows he might come around all on his own."_

"_Merlin, you know as well as I do that poison doesn't work that way. Once you are poisoned you are poisoned unless or until you get the antidote or die." She answered angrily and she stalked off to say goodbye to the one person she thought she would never have to say goodbye too. _

_She stepped into Arthur's chambers, surprised to find no one in there. She sat down beside him on the bed, and let the tears drip down her cheeks. "I told you that you'd make a great King one day, and I suppose that wherever you wind up that you will. I know I've never told you this, but I'm sorry for the way I acted during the time that you were staying in my house for the jousting tournament. I should never have blown up at you like that. I also know I don't tell you this enough, you have been a great friend to me, and not just as my Lord but there were a few times that you actually treated me like an equal. I know you would you would deny it, but it's true as day. Anyway, Goodbye Arthur Pendragon."_

_It was then that Gwen heard the shriek outside the bedroom door. "Guinevere! I have amazing news!" The voice belonged to Merlin. Gwen stood up and walked to the door, unready to face the 'amazing' news Merlin had to offer. It was probably just a scam in order to get her to cheer up. Gwen, however, wasn't ready to cheer up. _

"_Gwen," Merlin said bursting through the door into the room. "Gias has found something that will cure him. It is a rare flower, one drop of the nectar will fix what ails him!" _

_Gwen jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Merlin! Thank you! You are the best!" She paused. "Not to say that I think you are the best. I mean, Gias is the best. Actually I don't know what I mean. Thank you!"_

_What happened next, in Gwen's mind was one of the best moments of her life. She sat in Morgana's chambers tending to her needs of tying the dress she was to wear during the day, breakfast, taking the dishes down to the kitchen staff, and tidying the room. Merlin rushed through the door just as Gwen had presented Morgana her breakfast. _

"_He wants to see you," Merlin said clearly out of breath. _

"_Go ahead My Lady. I'll cover your breakfast to keep it warm until you return," Gwen answered hiding her happiness that Arthur was alive. _

"_No, not Morgana. He's requested you Gwen." Merlin clarified just as Morgana was about to head out the door. _

"_Me? Why does he want to see me?" Gwen asked feeling both confused and a mite bit grateful. _

"_I have no clue. He woke up and said your name. Then he requested to see you."_

_Gwen rushed out of the room as Morgana nodded, and she hurried down the corridor to Arthur's room. She had a handful of her dress in her right hand, and her other hand swung limply by her side as she practically ran to where she needed –wanted- to be. She entered his room to find Arthur sitting up in his bed with King Uther at his side. _

"_Sire," Guinevere said as she curtsied and stepped up beside Arthur's bed. _

"_Father, Excuse us for a second. Please?" Arthur said looking deep into Gwen's eyes. What he expected to find there she did not know, and the intensity of his stare had Goosebumps forming on her flesh. As Uther exited the room, not before giving Gwen the death glare, Arthur turned his head to the side and back again. _

"_So, you really think I'll make a good King one day?" Arthur asked conversationally, causing Gwen to turn a bright red color. He would have to remember how she looked when she looked when she blushed and remind himself to make her blush more often. _

"_You heard that huh?" Gwen asked shakily. _

"_Guinevere, I heard everything that you said to me," he answered smiling at her. He pulled himself up so that he was looking eye to eye with her. He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it smoothly behind her ear. He let his lips lay softly on hers, and both of their eyes were covered with their eyelids in a matter of milli-seconds. _

**So again I'm sorry It doesn't really have a plot yet! I'm trying to find the right way to ease into it. Although thanks to those of you who have read this far! Since I'm working on my other stories, and my other fan fiction, This one might take a little while to update. So if there is a wait, I'm sorry! Anyway! On to chapter THREE.**


	3. Window to the Past

**Here's chapter three guys! Thanks again to those of you who have read this far! I'm still getting used to it! Sorry it took a while, I haven't really got any good ideas! But hey, Suggestions are welcome! Anyway, Here you go! Oh and one more thing, In case you guys don't have it, the **_Italicized letters_ **are** **flashbacks! It took me a while on one story to figure it out, So I thought I would just add that it!**

**Chapter 3: A Window to the Past**

_Gwen watched as the sun began to sink slowly behind the mountains off to the west. This was her favorite time of day, not only for the peace she got to endure until Morgana needed her help readying for bed, but for the beauty all around her. Shades of pink and orange melted and meshed into the pale sky blue. The clouds were tinted red, and the sun, instead of its usual yellow, was orange. Birds settled into their nests for the night, and people finished up their daily affairs ready to go home to their families. _

_When the sun finally completed its descent, that's when the noises of the night began. The crickets would chirp beneath the pale moonlight, and when you listened closely, you could hear the sounds of water run just outside the walls of the fair city. During the day with all the hustle and bustle of everyday life, no one could hear the great river rushing over the weathered down rocks._

_Gwen sighed and longed to be outdoors where she could feel the refreshing night air on her skin and bask in the light given off by the nighttime sun. The moon was full, and looked like a saucer of milk that you would give a hungry kitten. The stars were like individual candles, radiating their own light that was nothing in comparison to their successor. _

"_Guinevere?" the voice belonged to Morgana and came from behind the girl standing at the wash basin doing dishes. _

"_Yes My Lady?" Gwen asked taking her hands out of the soapy water and turning around to face Morgana. _

"_Why are you still here? You should be at home. You've done plenty for me today," Morgana answered quietly. _

"_I must tend to your bedding My Lady. Then we shall be ready for you to go to sleep. Shall I draw a bath?" Gwen answered choosing to ignore Morgana's question._

"_No Guinevere. I can have someone else help me get ready for bed. I want you to go home, and enjoy a few hours to yourself." It was sweet of Morgana to offer, but Gwen knew her place was here with her Lady. _

"_It is a hard offer to turn down, but I'm afraid that I must. Let me get someone to finish these dishes, and I'll tend to your bed. Then I'll draw up a bath." Gwen replied, not even once letting her smile faulter even though she did really want to take up the offer Morgana had given her._

"_Gwen, Go home. I can do this myself. I promise." Morgana mentioned nothing of consequences if Gwen did decide to leave, and she mentioned nothing of an ulterior motive. Gwen couldn't see anything wrong with leaving a bit earlier than usual, even if it only put her home a few hours sooner than if she stayed. _

_She sighed, "If you are sure that you don't need me tonight My Lady, I'll go. If you need me though, You know where you can send someone to find me."_

_Morgana laughed, A sound rich to most who heard it. "I'm sure I won't need you Gwen. Go home. Please try to enjoy the few hours you have to yourself."_

"_I will My Lady. Thank you!"_

_Gwen hurried out the door, paying no attention to where she was going or who was coming the other direction. It was too late before she saw Arthur directly in her line of travel. _

_She crashed into him and landed directly on top of him. It took a second for her eyes to clear, and for her to realize who exactly she was sprawled out on top of. Her face turned beet red when she looked down into Arthur's blue eyes. _

"_Guinevere, why exactly are you laying on top of me?" Arthur asked clearly amused by Gwen's embarrassment. _

"_Sire, I'm so sorry to be lying on top of you. Not to say that you aren't comfortable. I mean, you're not fat. I mean, I wasn't watching where I was going. Thank you for breaking my fall." She answered turning an even deeper shade of red. _

"_Trust me, breaking your fall was unintentional, but I'm glad I could be of assistance." Arthur replied laughing at the way her cheeks burned scarlet. _

"_Again, I'm sorry." She answered attempting to stand up._

"_Just watch where you're running next time Gwen," He said helping her up and smiling. _

" _I will. I'm sorry." _

"_Don't worry about it Guinevere," he said as he watched her walk away. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking how great it would have been to kiss her, how cute she looked when she blushed, and how it felt to have her in his arms even for a second. He knew nothing could ever come of his… feelings.. towards Gwen, but even a Prince has the right to dream. Right?_

**Okay, so it kind of sucks! And by the way! Thanks to all of you! Really and truly! Anyway, on to Chapter 4! Any suggestions? And if there is a wait, I'm sorry. I'm kind of swamped in the near future. **


	4. Questions with No answers

**-Giggles Hysterically- I've been up all night working on this so I hope you guys like it! I have no idea where I'm going with this story or where it is going to end, but it's making me happy so I'll continue to ramble on aimlessly. Anyway! Here's chapter four! **

**Chapter 4: Questions with No Answers *Lame Name Alert!***

Arthur watched the dancing infernos lick up toward the blackened nighttime sky as he sat out in the open forest area next to Merlin. A small amount of smoke drifted upwards, attempting to mingle with the stars and moon. The shimmering stars reminded him of Gwen's eyes.

Merlin's dorky grin distracted him from the natural beauty of nature. "What are you thinking about?" He asked with a smile that stretched from ear to ear on his face.

"That's none of your business, Merlin."

"Oh, I get it. You are thinking about Guinevere." It probably was just Arthur's imagination, but Merlin's grin seemed to stretch even wider. "I find it absolutely amazing that you two ended up together. Especially since your father never really approved of Gwen. Or of me for that matter."

"Shut up Merlin."

"Shutting up."

"I've always been curious though. How is it that you did end up together? How did you both get past your father?"

"It's a long story, Merlin," Arthur replied sighing.

"Well, I have time."

_Uther Pendragon, possibly the greatest king of his time in his eyes, prided himself in his royal court. Never had anyone but a nobleman been allowed to serve in his court, and never had he attached himself to a servant. That, his son Arthur and his ward Morgana, were the only things that he was proud of in his life. That is, since his beloved Igraine passed to the other side. This was the problem Arthur was facing. For courting a servant, he would undoubtedly face his father's wrath. _

_Nothing, not even death, could be worse. Arthur had never before actually feared his father, but if Uther ever found out about his 'relationship' with Gwen, it would give Arthur a chance to fear his father. There were many thoughts running through Arthur's mind as he slipped silently out his door. His heart hammered both in anticipation of seeing Guinevere again and in fear of being discovered. _

_The five minutes they had alone today was definitely not enough, but then again when it came to his beautiful flower no amount of time would ever be enough. He kept glancing over his shoulders making sure no one was following him through the streets of his fair city. He veered left and headed towards Gwen's house with nerves bouncing around in his stomach. _

_He noticed as he approached her house that a candle still burned, which meant she was still awake. Gwen was anything but stupid; she would never leave an open flame unattended. He walked soundlessly to the door of her house and knocked quietly. It took mere moments for her to open her door. "Come in Sire," she said quietly. _

"_Guinevere," He stepping through the door. "How many times have I told you, my name is Arthur."_

"_And how many times have I told you, your name doesn't matter. You will still be Prince and I will be nothing but a servant."_

_He sighed and moved slightly closer to her. "You will never be just a servant. Not to me at least."_

"That is the most touching story," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Shut up Merlin. I was stupid, and young." Arthur answered.

"Stupid you were." Merlin agreed smiling.

"Shut up Merlin."

"Yes Sire."

**Okay, so I know it sucks but I might be replacing it eventually. Who knows? Oh well. Sorry for the delay I've been writing another Titanic Fan Fiction. And My obsession with the Titanic and Camelot continue! On to chapter 5! Which WILL be better . Promise. **


	5. Certain Memoirs

**It's been a while! Sorry guys! I just got back from camping with my family, and hanging out with my friends and writing my newest Fan Fiction. Anyway, I have no idea where I'm going to take this? Any suggestions? By the way, Spoilers ALERT. Just thought I should tell you that! Here we go! **

**Chapter 5: Certain Memoirs **

_Guinevere's body shook with the cold of the prison cell she was locked in. Tears stained her ice cold cheeks, and still managed to pool in her eyes. She knew that she didn't do what everyone accused her of, and she knew that Arthur and Merlin were her only chance of survival. This was when Uther Pendragon appeared before her on the other side of the iron bars that held her prisoner. _

"_You only have one chance to release Camelot of your spell, Witch." He said his voice dangerous and taciturn. "Otherwise, you leave me one choice, and that is to punish you with death."_

"_My Lord, Please. I do not have Magic. I cannot have cast this spell! I promise you My Lord. I had nothing to do with this!" _

"_Silence. If you refuse to lift your curse, witch, I have no other choice. I would say I'm sorry, but honestly, It pleases me to rid my land of your kind. Even if it is one at a time."_

_His words pierced at Gwen's heart. Even though she knew that he would never respect her as a human being, it still pained her to have her feelings completely disregarded. _

_Merlin, Arthur Where are you, Gwen though just to herself. She couldn't help but worry that Arthur would be late, or that they wouldn't be able to talk Uther out of slaying her. The King often was hard headed and blind sighted when it came to magic. _

"_I didn't do this!" Gwen shouted. She knew not where the impulsive burst of sound came from but was glad that it had found her. _

"_Silence Witch," Came the voice of one of the guards. _

_Gwen sank against the wall, all the way down to the floor, silently begging Arthur to return and please, __**please**__, help her out. _

**Alright. It sucks, And I may change it eventually, but for now, it will do! **


	6. It's a Small World

**Hey Guys! It's me again! I'm sorry it's taken so long; I've been studying for a driver's test (My license! FINALLY!) and I've been trying to do my AP summer reading project. The upside is this though, I've finally got all nine chapters and the epilogue all typed out on word. Me uploading them might be a problem, as I've still got a bit to be revised! Well Enjoy Chapter 6, I'll try to have chapter 7 up tomorrow or the next day. That is all for now! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY MY OBSESSION!**

**Chapter 6: It's a Small World**

**Arthurs 1st Person POV:**

The day melted slowly into night, and I found myself unable to even attempt to sleep. Merlin was off to his right snoring away, yet the I caught myself thinking about Guinevere and Lilly for about the millionth time this fine eve.

I wondered whether Gwen was tucking in Lilly, telling her that her father loved her very much and would be home once his business was taken care of. I couldn't help but wish that Gwen was telling Lilly that he loved her.

"Well," a voice said from behind Me, "What do we have here? The crowned King of Camelot, out in the woods all alone?" The voice seemed familiar though I couldn't for the life of me place the voice to any of the faces in the kingdom. I turned slowly to stare into the cold eyes of a lady from my past.

"Morgana," I said simply, sizing her up. I had to wonder what kind of new magic she had learned since I had seen her; I wondered briefly if I had the strength to challenge her, let alone defeat her in battle. After all, She had been like a sister to me for many years.

"What brings you out here Arthur?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile tugging up the corners of her blood red stained lips.

"One of the market owners saw you yesterday, and I couldn't help but wonder what you were doing back in Camelot. I decided to go against Guinevere's wishes and come out here to find out exactly what you were up to. Not that it's any of your business though Morgana." I answered straining to keep my voice in check.

She tossed her head back laughing evilly. "So you did end up marrying Guinevere?"

Instead of answering her ridiculous question I only stared at her.

"Typical. That lowly servant always wanted more than she should ever have," She stated, her voice bitter. Then she added, "Or deserved."

Anger flared inside me, threatening to explode. "How could you say those things Morgana? She was a friend to you, more so than any of us. She treated you with nothing but respect, and you say that she was nothing more than a lowly servant girl?"

"She always wanted what belonged to me, Arthur."

"The throne never would have been yours. Your treason has proved that. Guinevere is more suited to be the queen of Camelot than you would ever have been. Nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome of that fact. And yes, for someone who had absolutely nothing as a child, I can see her wanting something more luxurious." I answered icily. I had managed to push the anger back inside, back deep down under my skin where it belonged.

"Now I've upset you?" She asked smiling. "Good, you know as well as I do that you can't do anything right when your emotions are controlling you Arthur." She turned to walk away. "I never intended on hurting anyone, I just required some supplies. Go back to your wife and child, Arthur. Spend whatever time you have left with them. You will appreciate me giving you this warning one day Arthur. Mark my words."

I watched her walk back through the trees, and shook my head. What could she have possibly meant by 'the time I have left.' I decided I had better wake Merlin up and head back into the city. I had news to spread around.

**So, Sorry! I kind of felt like a suspenseful thing! Oh! And just so you guys know. I do take pairing requests, and I do take prompts. All you have to do is ask! Here comes Chapter 7. (Hopefully very, very soon.)**


	7. Family also Matters

**I bet you guys are getting sick of hearing from me in my little beginning paragraph, so I'm just going to skip right to the story and disclaimer today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

Chapter 7: Family also Matters

Guinevere awoke with a start at the sound of her bedroom door slamming. Sleep still clouded her vision and she struggled to see who had caused such a commotion. Arthur walked over and planted a kiss square on her lips while she was in the midst of trying to conclude who had entered her chambers and awoken her.

"Arthur," She said breathlessly. "You're home so soon. What happened? Did something go wrong? Where's Merlin?"

Arthur merely laughed as his wife squirted out even more questions about what had gone on. He pressed a single finger to her lips. "Curious tonight, are we love?" he asked as she smiled.

"I didn't mean to ramble, I was, am, just concerned that's all."

"Well, Be not alarmed my sweet Guinevere. It isn't healthy on the baby. Besides, Nothing went wrong. I just found out what I needed to know, so I came home early. Is there a problem with that because I can go back out there if you'd like me to. Although, I'd much rather sleep in a warm bed with my beautiful wife in my arms."

"So much for that thought," Gwen said smiling. "I'm as big as a barn house, there is no way I'd fit in those flimsy arms of yours."

"Flimsy?" Arthur said laughing. "My arms are not flimsy."

"Oh Please. They are like little noodles," Guinevere said jokingly.

"I don't know about you Love, but I'm beat. Shall we continue this conversation about my noodle arms tomorrow morning?" Arthur answered sitting on the corner of the bed, allowing Gwen to lay back down.

"We shall. I'm rather sleepy myself."

***RANDOM PASSAGE OF TIME UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING!* **

"Daddy!" The shriek shook Arthur awake. He sat up smiling as his daughter burst through the door and did a flying leap onto his bed.

"Why hello my beautiful little princess. How are you this morning?" he answered smiling at her.

Her lips parted in an identical smile to his, showing off her perfectly crooked front teeth. "I'm good Daddy. I'm glad you're home. Mommy said it might take a long time for you to come home."

"That's because I couldn't stand to be away from you and Mommy sweetheart."

"That's good; We missed you."

The small conversation awoke Gwen. She smiled at the sight of her husband sitting on their bed with Lilly sitting promptly in Arthur's lap.

"Lilly sweetheart, go down to the kitchens. Breakfast will be made for you very shortly," Gwen said.

"Alright Mommy," Lilly answered hopping off the bed and scurrying out the door.

Gwen turned to Arthur, "Are you going to tell me what happened last night Arthur?"

"I wasn't really planning on it, Guinevere. It doesn't matter what happened last night; it matters only that I'm here with you now."

"Arthur, Tell me. Please?"

He sighed, and gave in to Guinevere's pleading face. He relayed the story of Morgana, but left out the part about her warning message. He didn't want to worry Gwen, at least until he knew he would have to.

"I can't believe she said that," Gwen said in response to the story.

"She did. And now, I have to go warn the palace guards, and the royal court. If she is seen again, She is to be arrested immediately."

"Can you really do that Arthur? She was practically your sister all those years."

"Yes, I can. My family now means more to me than she ever did, or ever will again. You, Lilly, and the baby are all that matters to me. And the kingdom of course, but even that will never surpass you and our children."

**So, what do you guys think? Sorry it kind of is weird. Anyways, here comes Chapter 8! **


End file.
